onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou vs. Bang and Bomb
Garou vs. Bang and Bomb was the battle between Garou and the martial artists Bang and Bomb. Prelude Genos readies his incineration cannon to shoot Garou, but is interrupted by Bang and Bomb. While Bomb and Genos fight off the monsters, Bang stands over Garou admonishing his weakened and abominable state, and tells Garou to stand up and fight him. Garou gets up, and the two take their stances. Garou lunges for Bang and attempts to attack him. Battle Before he even has time to react, Garou is viciously pummeled by Bang. Garou tries to counter-attack against his former teacher but his efforts are in vain due to his weakened state and their difference in Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist mastery. Bang prepares to jab Garou, but the Hero Hunter grabs his wrists and attempts to knee him, but Bang counters with his own knee strike and hits him in the face. He then grabs Garou's ear, twirls him around midair, and kicks him in the stomach, which sends him crashing through several trees. He then jumps up and strikes Garou in the chest, which Garou blocks with his elbows. The ground below them fractures in the process, and Bang assaults Garou with a lethal barrage of punches. Garou notes that he never saw Bang go crazy like this before. He notes he's beginning to black out and is losing feeling in his arms. Garou then jumps away, with Bang noting the ludicrous posture he took, comparing it to a wild animal. Knowing that he cannot win, he attempts to escape and uses Death Gatling's unconscious body as a meat shield to cover his escape. However, Bomb intercepts him and kicks him in the face toward the group of remaining monsters, causing the monsters to be shredded by Bomb's razor sharp Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. Afterwards, Bomb and Bang combine their martial arts against Garou. Bang kicks Garou hard in the face, and Garou remembers his miserable past as a misunderstood child being bullied. The two master martial artists prepare to end his life, but Garou, in his rage and despair, commences a counterattack with Tanktop Master's Tanktop Blow and grabs a huge tree during the confusion. He swings the tree at both Bang and Bomb, forcing them to back off. Phoenix Man suddenly appears and creates immense air pressure that launches everyone and proceeds to grab Garou in the air while calling for Elder Centipede to cover their escape. Despite Garou's protest, he cannot do anything against Phoenix Man as he is being escorted to the Monster Association HQ. Aftermath The battle leaves Garou significantly injured and on the verge of death, and Bang feels sadness in knowing that his former #1 disciple has become a true monster. Trivia * Garou lifting and swinging the tree at Bang and Bomb after smashing the ground with a Tanktop Blow was omitted from the anime, likely due to time constraints. * In the webcomic, both Bang and Bomb arrive to combat Garou, although in the webcomic, they felt it was necessary to use their ultimate technique: Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist, against Garou. Before they are able to permanently finish off Garou, however, the Monster Association arrives just like they did in the manga. In the webcomic, only three monsters, Senior Centipede, Royal Ripper, and Bug God interrupt, and the three are able to ruffle up Bang and Bomb before escaping with Garou's unconscious body. Category:Fights Category:Bang Fights Category:Garou Fights Category:Bomb Fights